A British Arlington
by Mrs.RhettButlerorHarryPotter
Summary: Based on Trace adkins songs Arlington. Here's a challenge for you, see if you can name every person, that said goodbye or thankyou.


I know some of the details aren't exact but it's the general idea of the song that I liked. I don't know funeral proceedings so forgive me if they're wrong, especially differences between British and American customs.

The fog was thick and heavy as it rolled across the country, engulfing the robed figures that poured out of the large house. Between the pillars on the giant white house and the reason for the congregation, the people felt small and unimportant in the world. A man whose face looked like a lions, stood at the front by a red-haired couple. He shook their hands and gave his condolences.

"We were all proud of the man he grew up to be, and the sacrifices he made for all of us." The Minister bowed his head as the woman cried into her handkerchief and the man clenched his jaw.

The herds of people were all dressed in black, not just any black but the darkest one of all, mourning black. They walked towards a certain spot in the soft, mossy grass. The green was broken by a large brown hole in the ground, about six feet deep. Four men hoisted the long black casket onto their shoulders. One was the best friend, two were friends and the other was the last Marauder left on Earth.

The hole was filled and a headstone placed at the head of the grave. It was noticeably larger than the ones surrounding his, maybe it was because of who he was or what he did.

Harry Potter stood on the steps of the white house watching the procession; he saw Ron, Fred, George and Lupin lower him into the ground. He sighed when he took in the headstone, ornate and eye catching; he shouldn't be treated different, he should have the same standard headstone as the rest of the people in that field. Was his life worth more? He had always thought he'd be buried at the local cemetery near where he'd take up residence; not this monumental place.

_I never thought that this is where I'd settle down_

_I thought I'd die an old man back in my home town._

_They gave me this plot of land, me and some other men, for a job well done._

_There's a big white house sits on a hill just up the road,_

_The man inside, he cried the day they brought me home,_

_They folded up a flag and told my mom and dad, we're proud of your son._

He strolled through the rows and rows of granite, each marked with a different name of a person who had given their life for the defense of the country. There were the Longbottoms, who had recently died at St. Mungo's. Sirius' empty grave was a few rows away from them. There were others; Benjy Fenwick, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, Emmaline Vance, and Amelia Bones, to name a few.

He had stood and listened to every goodbye that was said to his casket. It touched him, even if he was a little embarrassed by it all. The first to say goodbye was the Minister.

"Mr. Potter, we've never really agreed in the past but I just wanted to tell you that you saved us all, and we'll all owe you for as long as we live. Job well done, young man. Thank you."

"Harry, you were always good to me and I treated you awfully, but I want to thank you for being there all the times I need you. You gave me a shoulder to cry on and you saved my life by ridding the world of He-who-must-not-be-named. So thank you. Oh and if you could tell Cedric I miss him. Goodbye, Harry."

"Well, Harry. The world's lost a great Quidditch player. The best damn seeker Gryffindor has ever had. You had great potential in the professionals. You made my years at Hogwarts some of the best. Thank you for helping us win the cup. And I guess I should also say thanks for saving the world. Bye Harry."

"Harry. Umm…since you umm…died, I've done a lot of thinking, and I realized what all you went through being the hero. I realized I was wrong to think it was all fun and games. Not only do I want to thank you for what you did for everyone, but also for being kind to me when I followed you around, idolizing you and taking pictures. Goodbye, Harry."

"Everyone always saw me as the stupid, klutzy boy, who couldn't do anything right. Except you. You trusted me with your friendship, and taking me to the Department of Mysteries proved that to me. A few months ago McGonagall told me of the prophesy. It could have been me, and by some freak of nature Voldemort chose you. Which I guess was a bad move on his part, I wouldn't have been able to defeat him, I know it. But you did, and I'm very sorry that you had to die in the process. Thank you, Harry for taking the job for me, for stepping up and being the hero everyone expected you to be. You truly are my hero."

"So much for Constant Vigilance, eh kid. Ah, you did well for a kid your age. I wouldn't have wanted to be in your shoes. You didn't go down, Potter, without giving 'em hell."

"Wotcher, Harry. Er..I'm not really good at thank-yous and good-byes so I'm not even going to try; I'm sure your going to hear enough of 'em today as it is. You're probably blushing right now anyway. Er..Harry I should have been there for you after Sirius died and I wasn't, so I'm sorry. Oh and I appreciate you talking to Remus about him and I. He never told me, but I know it was you who got through his thick skull, not sure how you managed it since you're not the most perceptive either. Oh Minerva is getting impatient, Cya, Harry."

"Potter, you drove me insane with you lack of attention to the rules. Either I was worried for your safety; relieved you hadn't been hurt or amazed at how you'd managed whatever adventure you had just been through. I'm not sure it ever showed, I hope it didn't because I'm suppose to be in favorable, but Albus and I were never good at that rule whenever it came to you, but I really did care for you. We're really proud of you at Hogwarts and I know Albus is extremely proud of what you've accomplished in your short life. Thank you for finally putting us at ease, and goodbye my dear boy, I'll see you soon."

"It's amazin' how much you've grown 'Arry. I remember when yeh was jus' a boy 'bout eleven years old. All scared 'bout the wizardin' world, an' now look at yeh. Yeh defeated the eviles' wizard in the world. 'Ere wasn' a finer boy in the world than yeh 'Arry. Yeh'r parents would be proud. Goo' bye, 'Arry."

"Well, this officially makes me the last Marauder. You should have been it, and than your children and so on. Harry, everyone, including myself, compared you to James and Lily and we were all at fault. While you look like them, and have some similar personality traits, you are your own person. You're unselfish, noble, proud, caring and responsible and James and Lily couldn't have produced a finer son. You're a combination of both your parents, and probably the best qualities of each. I'm sorry I couldn't raise you in your parents and Sirius' place, and that I kept so much distance between us until you found out the truth. Thank you for talking some sense into me, Tonks and I are really happy and we owe it all to you. Good bye, Harry. We'll think of you everyday. Say hello to Lily and James for me."

"Living in Romania, I never really got to know you that well. However, you had an amazing heart from what I saw. Including, risking expulsion to save Hagrid by taking Norbert to the tower for my buddies to come get him. It showed you really cared, or you just really liked adventure. Then, how could I forget the fight against the dragon. You were amazing, and you took my spot as the best seeker. I'm sure the duel with Voldemort was just as exciting and amazing as the dragon, but I'm glad I didn't see it. I'll think of you every time I see a Hungarian Horntail."

"Ven I first herd zat you vere goin' to be another champion in ze tournament I vaz outraged. Then ven I learned of your age I laughed, you vere jus' a boy. How wrong I vaz. There es no doubt in my mind now, zat you deserved to be a champion and to vin the 'ole thing. You possessed ze qualities zat evry champion should have naturally, vhile ze rest of us vere in complete, and zelfish. You saved my sister, something I vill never forget. You vere noble, caring, brave, talented and humble. Nobody could ever live up to you, no matter how hard zey tried. Good Bye."

"To us, you were always just another Weasley. A brother that we'll all miss. I think you were my favorite too, because you were the only one who seemed to keep their eyes away from my wife. As for Ginny, I'll try to help her get through this as best as I can. Good bye, brother."

"Harry."

"Our favorite defeater."

"And defeated."

"How we'll miss your interest in our shop."

"And you're investments."

"Not that what you've already done wasn't enough."

"You insured the safety if our establishment."

"And our lives."

"And you funded our business from the start."

"It's a shame you have passed on."

"You would've made an excellent business man."

"Even though you weren't a real Weasley."

"We always treated you like one."

"And you dealt with it marvelously."

""You certainly had the temper of a Weasley."

"You and Gin, were the only two people who could put any of us in our place."

"Especially each other."

"Yes you made a fine couple."

"A splendid couple."

"Delightful."

"Charming."

"Lovely."

"Wonderful."

"Enchanting."

"Oops, Dad is making us move along."

"Good bye, Harry."

"Yes, Good bye. And don't find a nice Angel up there and forget about our sister."

"Harry, I'm sorry about that. They have no idea how to act at a funeral. I'm sure Molly will catch them later and send a nice hex their way. I just wanted to say that you were like another son to me. You may not have red hair, but you treated me just as my sons treat me, well, maybe a little better, and I tried to treat you like I do my sons. I had hoped that you would really be my son in the next year or so, but I guess it wasn't meant to be. I want you to know that Ginny really loves you. We could all tell that you felt the same. I'm just as proud of you as if you'd been my own son, Goodbye Harry."

"Harry, dear. What a wonderful young man you grew into. You're my seventh son; and just as special to me as if I had given birth to you. It's not fair that you had to go through so much pain as a child and then never got to live in the world you set free. We're all proud of you and forever grateful, even if we know you were just doing what you had to do. Our family will never be the same, and it wouldn't if you hadn't come into our lives. Without out you the Weasley clan would have lost three of our members before the final battle took place, so thank you. I love you, Harry, my son."

"So this is the end, Harry. We never thought it would end; both the war and the adventures. We've been through a lot, haven't we? The troll, the expedition for the Sorcerer's stone, the spiders, the chamber, the car, Sirius Black, Dementors, hippogriffs, Quidditch, the Triwizard tournament, the Department of Mysteries, and the Half-Blood Prince. Then of course there were the horocruxes and the war. It's hard to believe we'll never sneak under the invisibility cloak and go visit Hagrid or save the school. You were a real brother, and the best mate a guy could ever ask for. Goodbye, Harry."

"What a great friend you were, Harry Potter. You were always there for me or anyone else who need you. Even when you thought I was an obnoxious know-it-all, you still came to save me from the troll. Everything is going to be different now that you're gone. I'm not sure what went wrong with our plan, but I'm happy that at least Voldemort's gone. You can rest in peace, you left us all safe and you fulfilled your destiny. You lived up to being the "Chosen One". I know you would have been rolling in your grave if you had defeated him. I'm sure it won't be all that exciting for us anymore, but defiantly more relaxing. Thank you for being the brother I never had. I love you, Harry. Goodbye."

"Everyone keeps saying how noble you were, like it was a good thing. Being noble is what got you killed, you idiot! How could you? How could you do this to my family, but more importantly, how could you do this to me? We were supposed to get married a month after you defeated him. How am I supposed to marry a dead person? Huh? That's right I can't! I'm sorry Harry, here I am shouting at you at your funeral, the last time I'll see you. I wanted to tell you that you're the only one for me; I guess marriage just wasn't in the books for me. I also wanted to tell you, that while I loved you and you were a hero, I didn't love you because you were one. You were my own knight in shining amour because you didn't let your fame get to your head, and because you cared so much about everyone. No one will ever say the bad things at a funeral, but I will. You were a right stubborn git sometimes; well you were stubborn all the time, but not always a git. However, that was one of the things I loved about you, you kept me in check, stubborn against stubborn. Our love wasn't always fluff but that's what kept it interesting, fun and challenging, and what is life with out those things? So now you're gone, and I won't ever be able to lie in your arms, or argue with you just to make up. I'll never feel your lips against mine or your fingers playing in my hair. There are a hundred things about you that I'll miss, and some that I hadn't really associated with you until now. I'm sure everything will remind me of you, and I don't care, because I want to remember you for ever. I want to remember the warmth in your arms, your kisses, your smile, and your eyes. The joy that spread through me whenever I was in your presence and the love that radiating between us. The last few years have been magical, true magic, so different from the magic in our world. Just know that I'll never forget you or our love. Goodbye, darling."

_And I'm proud to be on this peaceful piece of property,_

_I'm on sacred ground and I'm in the best of company._

_I'm thankful for those thankful for the things I've done._

_I can rest in peace, I'm one of the chosen ones, I made it to Arlington._

Harry had been here a couple times before, when they put a grave and headstone in for Sirius, and once with Remus. They had come so that Harry could see his parents' graves. There were about halfway into the cemetery, as they had died about halfway in the conflict. When they had finally arrived at the grave, both men had tears streaming down their faces.

"This is what it costs to keep us free." Remus had remarked, "All these people died and there will be a lot more before it's over." He of course was right, at least three more rows had appeared since their visit in the summer after his sixth year, and in the newest of those rows was Harry' stone.

Once Harry's casket was placed in the ground his image on the steps began to fade, and with each shovel full of dirt placed on top, it got fainter and fainter. He took in the sight of his friends and family for the last time as the final shovelful was thrown on the pile, and then he was gone. The last thing he remembered from Earth was the sound of the Order and Ministry wizards shooting off red sparks into the sky from their wands.

The next thing he knew, he was standing on a huge white cloud, drifting through a huge blue sky. He looked up from the ground and, if it had been possible, almost fell off his cloud at the sight in front of him. There standing straight ahead was an almost clone of himself, except with hazel eyes, a red haired witch, and another wizard with long black hair. The first man was standing in front, and his wand was up and held across his chest a foot away from his body, in the normal wizarding salute.

"Dad." Harry croaked out.

"Harry." James returned. Then all at once the three adults rushed to their lost boy and joined in an embrace that had been eighteen years in the making.

_I remember daddy brought me here when I was eight,_

_We searched all day to find out where my granddad lay,_

_And when we finally found that cross,_

_He said, "This is what it cost to keep us free." Now here I am,_

_A thousand stones away from him,  
He recognized me on the first day I came in,_

_And it gave me a chill when he clicked his heels and saluted me._

People began to slowly trickle away from the grave site, mostly those who didn't know Harry, or were not part of the family circle. The Weasleys were getting ready to leave, minus Ginny who couldn't take herself away, when a loud crack echoed through the quiet grounds. Everyone but Ginny whirled around in alarm, wands raised as twenty robed figures appeared around them. They instantly recognized them as the remaining death Eaters coming to avenge their master's death. An intense battle broke out; however, Ginny was oblivious to it all. Then, before anyone else could prevent it, a death eater shot the killing curse directly at her unsuspecting back; she fell to the ground instantly, and everyone knew it was too late. The battle continued well into the night, and by the time it was over there were two more casualties.

_And I'm proud to be on this peaceful piece of property,_

_I'm on sacred ground and I'm in the best of company._

_I'm thankful for those thankful for the things I've done _

_I can rest in peace, I'm one of the chosen ones, I made it to Arlington._

A few days later, Harry was sitting on his parent's cloud, happily chatting away with them and Sirius, when they heard twenty-one sparks shoot through the sky from the direction of Earth. Instantly, all those on the cloud recognized the sound as the Order and Ministry death salute.

"Another one has been put to rest." Lily whispered.

"I wonder who it is." James pondered.

"I thought that it would stop." Harry muttered.

"There are still Death Eaters out there." Sirius pointed out.

_And every time I hear twenty-one guns_

_I know they've brought another hero home to us._

A popping noise, similar to that one makes when apparating or disapparating, was heard a few feet away from their cloud. In that same location, a white puffy cloud appeared, and they knew that soon the new arrivals would be here. Sure enough, a few seconds later three figures plopped onto the billow. Harry gasped as he took in their appearances, he would recognize them anywhere, as three of the most important people in his life.

"Ginny, Hermione, Ron?" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry!" They yelled in unison.

"Yeah, it's me."

_We're thankful for those thankful for the things we've done._

_We can rest in piece, 'cause we are the chosen ones._

_We made it to Arlington, yea dust to dust._

_Don't cry for us, we made it to Arlington._

Well let me know what you think.


End file.
